pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hau (Pokémon Eclipse)
Hau 'is one of the main characters of the ''Pokémon Eclipse ''crossover-fanfiction written by moviemaster8510, and is a character originally featured in the Pokémon Sun and Moon games. Serving as the new Kahuna of Melemele Island following the death of his grandfather Hala, Hau becomes an integral ally to Sam, Alice, and the Equestrians as they try to reunite and find their way back home. 'Design 'Appearance' Hau is roughly ten years older than he was in SM, and his outfit combines elements of both his younger self's outfit as well as Hala's from those games. Hau still has his cheongsam-style shirt, though he has a similar pair of white shorts like Hala's as well as a large light cloak, though it has a similar color and design to the board shorts he used to wear when he was younger. 'Personality' Much like in the games, Hau is a cheerful, jolly young man, though having matured and taking up a big responsibility as Melemele Island's newest Kahuna, he does tend to act more seriously in situations when he needs to comfort someone or they're in danger. As such, his older age has mellowed him out quite a bit, but this can be seen as being more laid-back and carefree than anything. 'Biography' History Sometime between the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon, Sun had stepped down as Champion of Alola, leaving Hau to take his place. He later stepped down after his grandfather Hala died and Tapu Koko formally appointed him as the new Kahuna of Melemele Island. Pokémon Eclipse Melemele Arc Hau is first seen greeting Sam and Alice at Kukui's lab upon his inviting them there for lunch and updating their Kalosian Pokédexes. He is impressed with Sam and Alice's Kalosian Pokémon and expresses his interest in facing them for their Grand Trials with him. Later that night, he witnesses the appearance of the wormhole over Kala'e Bay caused by the incident at the Aether Paradise and runs straight there. He encounters Sam, Alice and the two ponies who appeared from the wormhole: a unicorn named Starlight Glimmer, and a pegasus named Fluttershy. He offers the two children and ponies shelter at his home in Iki Town for the night, making them malasadas while they discuss Starlight and Fluttershy's whereabouts as well as how to find their other friends. Later, Tapu Koko comes to Hau and delivers him two Sparkling Stones which he fashions into two Z-Rings for Sam and Alice to use for their journey. As Gladion is attacking Sam and Alice in an attempt to take Starlight and Fluttershy away from them, Hau and his Kommo-o come to their rescue, challenging Gladion to face him before he gets through to Sam and Alice, warding Gladion off. After praising a shaken Sam for his bravery in standing up to Gladion, Hau explains his previous history with Gladion to Sam, Alice, and the two ponies, assuring them that he's not a bad person. The following morning, Hau leaves to go on a morning jog, though finds Sam waiting for him on the battle platform in the village square, adamant on facing him for his Grand Trial. Hau accepts his challenge and chooses to fight using his Passimian and Hariyama. Due to Sam's Honedge's type advantage, Sam manages to defeat him and earns a Fightinium Z from him. When Sam and Alice's parents, Benji and Susan announce a surprise visit to Iki Town, Hau greets them outside the city and walks them to his house, where they meet Starlight and Fluttershy. Hau assures them that they will be in capable hands with Sam and Alice and that they should have nothing to worry about. Hau, after healing his Pokémon, faces Alice for her Grand Trial battle. Though Noibat's Flying-type attacks manage to give Alice an advantage, taking out his Passimian, his Hariyama finishes it off, and begins to easily take down Pikachu, who is still traumatized after its encounter with Gladion and his Pokémon. Eventually, Pikachu recovers from its headspace and manages to defeat Hariyama, earning Alice a Fightinium Z as well. Later that night, Hau and Ilima, Melemele Island's sole Trial Captain, meet Sam, Alice, their parents, and the ponies at their apartment before they take a ferry to Akala Island, giving each of them a Ride Pager with a Tauros and Lapras registered to them. Before Sam can rejoin his family and friends, he warns them of an evil group of Pokémon trainers called Team Prism, warning them of their use of Psychic-type Pokémon, their effects on magic, their knowledge of the ponies, and the artificial Z-Rings they wear to allow them to use Z-Moves. Hau thanks him before warning his fellow Kahunas, Trial Captains, and his friends at the Aether Paradise. Akala Arc The next day, Hau finishes defeating a Grand Trial challenger, Makana, when Gladion lands in Iki Town with two ponies, the pegasus Rainbow Dash, and an earth pony named Pinkie Pie, due to his Ride Charizard needing rest. Though disappointed upon learning that Sam and Alice have already left Melemele Island with Starlight and Fluttershy, Gladion, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie accept Hau's offer of lunch while Gladion and Hau explain about Team Prism to them. However, Team Prism invades Iki Town and attempts to steal Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie away, though Hau just barely manages to stop them from leaving with help from his Pangoro. Together, Hau, Gladion, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie chase down and defeat the Prism grunts and one of their hooded admins and force them to flee, though Gladion, his Silvally, and his Weavile are knocked unconscious in the battle. Hau tends to Gladion and his Pokémons' injuries and feeds them upon their waking up. Gladion then receives a call from Sun, who transfers Gladion to the Aether House where two of Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's friends, an alicorn named Twilight Sparkle, and a baby dragon named Spike, are being kept. Upon learning they were attacked by Team Prism, Twilight, who was told the opposite by Sun, begins to worry. Hau takes over the call, and assures her that while her and her friends' appearance in their world will never guarantee them safety, they are still in good company. Ula'ula Arc Several days later, Hau is praying to his grandfather Hala, thanking him for the strength he has been given and the friends he made in the events of the previous week, though asks for additional strength, fearing that the ponies' troubles are not over. He is then visited by the spirit of his grandfather, who takes him to a banyan tree with an ominous looking doll sitting at its base. Hala then begins a ritual that binds Hau's shadow to the doll, which turns into Marshadow, a legendary Pokémon. When the ritual is complete, Hala is gone, and Hau finds an oddly-colored Poké ball attached alongside his others. Shortly after, another wormhole caused by another incident at the Aether Paradise opens up over the Ruins of Conflict. Upon making it there, he finds three Prism grunts cornering Tapu Koko, who is defending three Equestrians: the alicorn and Equestrian co-ruler Princess Luna, a changeling named Thorax, and a unicorn named Trixie. Using Marshadow and its abilities, Hau is able to reach the grunts in time and defeat them. After gaining their trust, the three Equestrians follow Hau back to Iki Town for shelter. Twilight, along with Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, reach Iki Town and find Luna, Thorax, and Trixie at Hau's home. When Twilight attempts to leave with them, but Hau, along with the other Equestrians, confront Twilight's short-sightedness over her sudden misanthropy, reminding her of the human friends they already made. Twilight realizes her mistake and allows Hau to accompany her and her friends to Ula'ula Island where the others will be, giving Kukui and Ilima temporary guardianship of Melemele Island while he's gone. That night, Hau and the others reach Heahea City on Akala Island, being given food and overnight shelter in the Interdimensional Research Lab by Burnet. Hau then unveils Marshadow to her, and over their dinner, Marshadow speaks about where he comes from to its new friends. Late into the night, Hau and the Equestrians are attacked in their sleep by Psychic Pokémon commanded by Team Prism, who use Dream Eater on them. Marshadow manages to wake Hau, and the two wake the others as they realize what's happening. Together, Hau and the Equestrians make their way down the stairs, forced to leave Burnet as she is attacked by more of Team Prism's Pokémon. Upon exiting, they find they are blocked off by nearly a dozen grunts and an admin, Dexio, also a former friend of Hau's. The two trainers do battle, with Hau and his Fighting-type Pokémon already at a heavy disadvantage against Dexio and his Psychic-type Pokémon. To Hau's surprise, Dexio is already aware of Marshadow's existence, and with it being his last Pokémon, Hau sends it out. Dexio then activates his artificial Z-Power to allow his Mega Alakazam to attack Marshadow with Shattered Psyche, which Marshadow barely survives. Marshadow then transforms the Fightinium Z in Hau's Z-Ring into Marshadium Z, allowing Hau to activate it and have Marshadow attack and defeat Dexio's last Pokémon with Seven-Star Soul-Stealing Strike. Dexio and the grunts flee in the midst of the chaos. Hau is distraught further upon finding no trace of Burnet in the lab save for her left-behind Reuniclus, realizing that she's been kidnapped. The next morning, Hau informs Sam, Alice, and their friends, who are staying at the Pokémon League, of what happened the previous night, and that they hope to meet at Malie Gardens to reunite everyone again. En route, Hau and his group are joined by Sun, Lillie, and Gladion, who then redirect their flight to Mount Hokulani where Sam, Alice, and the others were forced to after their cover in Malie City was blown. Hau and his group reunite with Sam, Alice, and the rest as they are attacked by Team Prism, including their leader, the hooded admin (revealed to be Faba), and Queen Chrysalis, an evil changeling who was pulled into the Pokémon world after trying to take over Equestria and joining Team Prism shortly after her arrival. As Sam and Alice face off against the Prism leader, Hau and everyone else fights the rest of Team Prism, ultimately coming out victorious. Later that night, after Hau and the others heal their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center at the Hokulani Observatory, have dinner at the Pokémon League, and go back to the Aether House to spend the night while waiting for a jet to take them to Mossdeep City in the Hoenn region to send the Equestrians back, Sam and Alice, having left so Sam could obtain a Dusk Stone from the nearby Abandoned Thrifty Megamart, return with a rescued Burnet and a captured Dexio, who Alice defeated in battle. Sun corroborates Dexio's claims that he was spying on Team Prism on Sun's request, hoping to get more information. Hau finds this suspect. After learning about Team Prism's connections to Necrozma, an malevolent Pokémon who attacked the Alola Region long ago, and its connection to Equestria, the others also learn that Luna and her sister, Princess Celestia are the ones who created Solgaleo and Lunala when Necrozma first attacked Equestria. However, Luna also realizes that Solgaleo and Lunala, who contain Necrozma's powers and partial influence, will be used as pawns by Necrozma, and tres to kill them in order to keep this from happening. When Sun attacks and restrains Luna, refusing to let Solgaleo and Lunala die, Hau attacks them with his Pangoro, stating that the fates of both worlds and everything that inhabit them outweigh Solgaleo and Lunala. Sun tries to appeal to Hau's emotions by reminding him that Solgaleo comes from the Cosmog that traveled with them on their first Pokémon adventure. Hau is ultimately unmoved, and after Sam and Alice choose to fight Sun, Hau and Dexio work together to hold Lillie, Gladion, and their Pokémon back while the battle commences. Eventually, Sun, along with Solgaleo and Lunala, are defeated, but before Sam and Lillie can put an end to Solgaleo's life, Burnet stops them and captures Solgaleo and Lunala, outing herself as the Prism leader. Hau attempts to attack her, but she entraps Hau in a box where no light can enter, containing Marshadow (who requires shadows to manifest) too. When Sam and Dexio manage to let the Equestrians escape, Burnet knocks everyone unconscious before carrying them into helicopters to fly to the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island. Hau is kept on the same aircraft as Burnet. Poni Arc Team Prism's caravan is attacked outside the Seafolk Village, downing their helicopters into the ocean along with the cube Hau is impresoned in. It is broken open by a wild Dhelmise while a wild Gyarados swims Hau back up to the surface to join the others, joining the Poni Island guardian Tapu Fini against Burnet. Eventually, Hau and his friends all converge on Burnet, but with the powers gained from Solgaleo and Lunala, she charges her Pokémon with an aura that makes them nearly invulnerable to damage and too quick to land a hit on. At Sun's direction, everyone executes a collective Z-Move that causes a blinding light, enabling them to flee. Hau, Fluttershy, the Poni Island Kahuna Hapu, and Trial Captain Mina fly back to Melemele Island to inform Kukui and Ilima what has happened. Hau tearfully breaks the news to Kukui that his wife is the leader of Team Prism, deeply upsetting him. However, Kukui resolves to fight her, joining Hau, Hapu, Mina, and Ilima at Ten Karat Hill, where Burnet eventually appears to return Necrozma's powers to its body buried inside the cavern. Hau and Fluttershy watch from the safety of the cave as Kukui and Ilima are first defeated by Burnet, Hapu and Mina picking up where they left off. Before defeating them, Burnet tells everyone what she had done to Sam, Alice, and Dexio, throwing Hau into a rage. After activating his Z-Power and preparing to use Seven-Star Soul-Stealing Strike, Hau uses the move himself on Burnet, entering into her soul and encountering a flashback to the day when Burnet first found and allied herself with Necrozma. Powerless to stop what had already happened, the vision then transports Hau and Marshadow to ancient Alola, where the first battle of the Ancient Alolan natives against Necrozma, Dusk-Mane Necrozma, Dawn-Wings Necrozma, and an army of human/Pokémon hybrids is occurring. Through its power, Necrozma allows the hybrids to sense Hau and be tangible to him. With Marshadow possessing the taiaha of a fallen native warrior, Hau fights tooth and nail against the hybrid army until eventually, the ancient Kahunas arrive to the battle. Hau and Marshadow then watch as the Kahuna's activate a special Z-Crystal in tandem with their respective island guardian, which in turn envelops the eight in light and summons the Tapu Hydra. After merging with its other two forms and its army to transform into its ultimate form, Necrozma does battle against the Tapu Hydra, but loses. With Necrozma defeated, Hau is able to complete the Seven-Star Soul-Stealing Strike and emerge back into the real world, stopping the battle against Burnet, her Pokémon, and the revived hybrid army against the other Kahunas, Trial Captains, and present Equestrians. After explaining to the others how to defeat Necrozma, Burnet sends out Dusk-Mane Necrozma and Dawn-Wings Necrozma to attack the crater with Prismatic Laser. Hau flies off on his Charizard to reach the Ruins of Conflict and obtain the Z-Crystal needed to defeat their enemy. Alola Arc Hau manages to outrun the Prismatic Laser attack, making it to the Ruins of Conflict and having Tapu Koko signal the other island guardians to awaken and arrive with their own Tapunium Zs. Suddenly, Hau feels rumbling outside, going out to find to his horror that Necrozma has been fully restored. After ensuring the citizens of Iki Town stay in their homes, Hau is ambushed by a Pokémon/human hybrid, created from a Team Prism grunt and their partner Pokémon. Sun, Lillie, and Gladion head to Iki Town following their evacuation of the trainer's school to help Hau return to Hau'oli City to help his friends fighting the other hybrids there. After realizing that Sam and Alice are alive, he combats the hybrids with FIzzlepop and Grubber to allow the two siblings to return to their parents. Over the course of the battle, Hau battles Dexio, who has been merged into a single hybrid creature along with his five Pokémon. When he proves too strong for him and his allies to battle, Marshadow severs his bond with Hau and merges with the Dexio hybrid, separating Dexio and his Pokémon back to normal. Upon reuniting with Olivia and Hapu, the three Kahunas make their way to Nanu, only for him to get attacked by Dawn-Wings Necrozma in a bid to protect Guzma and Spike. Hau and the others mourn Nanu's death, but upon Guzma being granted the status of the newest Kahuna of Ula'ula Island, he and the other Kahunas manage to use their Tapunium Zs together and summon the Tapu Hydra, defeating Necrozma once and for all. At the hospital, Hau pays Dexio a visit alongside Kaj, Fizzlepop, and Grubber. After Dexio realizes that Marshadow sacrificed himself to save him, Dexio apologizes for the harm he caused to both Hau and Marshadow. Though distraught, Hau easily forgives Dexio, thanking him for the information he gathered along with the help he provided in getting Sam and Alice back to the Pokémon world. As well, Sun and Hau make up with each other while consoling them through their individual losses. After their Pokémon are healed and reunited with them, Sam and Alice are called by Hau and the other three Kahunas, who thank the two for their help and express hope in their futures as trainers. After the Equestrians and the inhabitants of the Pokémon world work together to help rebuild the damages caused from the battle, a funeral service is held for Nanu that Hau and his other three Kahuna friends attend, followed by the return of the Equestrians to their world the following morning. Three weeks later, after Sam and Alice complete Mina's trial and defeat Hapu in their Grand Trials, Hau, his fellow Kahunas, the Trial Captains, and Kaj greet Sam and Alice at the Pokémon League before they're set to challenge it. After Sam and Alice defeat the Elite Four, they, along with the others, are taken to Equestria by Sun, Lillie and Gladion, where Celestia and Luna unveil a stained glass mural commemorating the efforts of everyone involved in stopping Necrozma forever. Hau watches Sam and Alice's battle for the Alolan Championship, which Alice eventually wins. The following day, Sam decides to leave the Alola region and go off on his own Pokémon adventure. The afternoon before Sam's departure, Hau and Sun meet with Sam, who express pride in his decision to continue his travels and wish him luck. Hau tells Sam that he and everyone in Alola will miss him before the two embrace in a friendly hug. Relationships Sam Brier - 'As he does with all new trainers, Hau is exceptionally warm and friendly to Sam, and as Sam gets stronger throughout the series, Hau begins respecting him more as a friend. '''Alice Brier - '''As he does with all new trainers, Hau is exceptionally warm and friendly to Alice. With Alice already being a skilled trainer, Hau and Alice warm up to each other rather quickly. '''Starlight Glimmer -' Hau's friendly and accommodating nature quickly earns Starlight's trust, and the two become fast friends. 'Fluttershy -' Hau's friendly and accommodating nature quickly earns Fluttershy's trust, and the two become fast friends. '''Sun - '''Once best friends in childhood, Sun does not appear to speak much with Hau since beginning work for the Aether Foundation. '''Lillie - '''Though somewhat estranged due to their own responsibilities, Lillie still keeps in touch with Hau, keeping their friendship thriving. '''Gladion - '''Upon Hau's appointment as Kahuna of Melemele Island, Gladion seems to show a greater deal of reverence than when they first met as children. '''Pokémon On Hand Gift Pokémon Battles Category:Male Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Pokémon Eclipse